A Kryptonian in Gecko State
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: During one of their missions Gecko state discovers the government unleashes their secret weapon, a genetically created that's half human and half of something called a Kryptonian.


Government base (3rd person P.O.V.)

The rebellious Gecko State was raiding a government base for supplies and information to sell. Eureka was piloting the Nirvash, or the type 0, to what they were told, was the base supply shack.

"Holland I'm in and looks like our recon was right again," Eureka said over the com-link.

"Great, now grab what you can and get back to the recon point." Holland commanded. Eureka started gathering supplies.

Somewhere far from the base.

Two scientists were gathered in a research area when a holographic screen flipped on above the desk. The caller was general Dewey.

"It's time. Gecko State is at area 1530. Release project RTN."

They nodded in understanding. One of them pressed a button and a circle hatch opened to and a stasis pod rose out. The pod was then moved into another ship. Then the ship took off.

Back at the military base

The team had finally finished loading up stolen supplies while still holding off troops.

"Hey, leader. Is it me or does it seem that these guys seem to be backing off like their scared of something?" Matthieu said.

And he was right the troops who, at first fought as though their lives depended on it, were now cowering away as fast as they could. Above the three was a small plane that would normally be used for soldiers to parachute out of.

But in the plane was only one kid about fourteen with brown messy hair and eyes and a blank look on his face. He was wearing a one piece white suit that went from his neck his toes and it had a symbol on his chest was of a shield with an "S" in the middle that took up a lot of it. He had a com link in his ear for the scientists, which created him, to give him orders.

"All right, RTN, this is a test of efficiency for you. Take down Gecko state, don't kill any of them and try to leave type 0's unharmed. Everything outside of that isn't of concern."

The door opened and the test subject ran out to complete his task. When his eyes looked on to the tree LFO's of the enemy his face went from black to just plain pissed.

He landed on both his feet. Or more like a crash. Creating a huge crater beneath him.

Startled, Matthieu, aimed his machine gun at the dust, which was still clearing, and fired. He heard the bullets hit something but he also heard the bullets bouncing off something.

When the dust finally settled the three were surprised to see a kid in a white suit looking at them pissed.

"A kid?" Holland said out loud with his speaker turned off

When he turned it on he said, "Hey, kid what do you think you're doing here? Get out of here before you get hurt."

He was answered with silence. Then the kid jumped at Holland LFO screaming in rage while at the same time pinning the giant robot down while tearing it to pieces with inhuman speed. When he got to the cockpit the test subject ripped the lid off like nothing, grabbed Holland and ripped him out of the seat, and punched him straight in the face which sent his into a carrying unit leaving a dent in it.

"HOLLAND!" The other three said in a union. Moon Doggy fired again. But the giant bullets were crushed upon impact and bounced off. The only reason the kid seemed to be moving was because the ground below him was giving out.

The kid jumped again at his LFO and tore off its limbs then ran up to the cockpit and squeezes it to where the two inside couldn't get out. Eureka was still shocked that one kid could do all this with ease.

The kid looked at her. Looking for a way to get her to surrender without damaging the type 0. Then he had an Idea. He ran to were Holland was and grabbed him by the neck.

"Surrender or he dies." He stated blankly.

Eureka shut down the Nirvash and walked out with her hands up with a scared and desperate look.

"You win. I surrender."

Within an instant the kid was in front of Eureka and head-butted her to knock her out. He pressed he pointer and middle finger to his com link.

"Mission was a success. Both Gecko State, and the type 0 is now under custody."

"Great work RTN. Now take them to the lab and guard them till doctors come in." They ordered and the Kid code named _RTN._

 **In the lab**

The four captured members of Gecko state woke in test chambers handcuffed to the wall by their arms and legs. Guarding them was RTN. "Hey, who the hell are you?!" Holland shouted

"Hey leader let's try not to piss off the kid who tore up our FLO's like wet paper." Matthieu suggested.

"I have no name other than my projects code name, RTN." RTN said blankly

"He can talk!" Stoner said shocked. RTN looked aggravated at this.

"Yes _he_ can."

The others looked at with a gaze that said 'Really.'

"It's not like I said it." Stoner added

"What do you mean project name?" Eureka asked curiously

"I am a genetically made creature unit No. 4. Code name RTN. The idea for my project came from alien DNA of an, assumed to be long dead, humanoid creature found in an unidentified fallen object. Labeling the species as Kryptonian, the government analyzed the aliens DNA to discover this creature had superhuman abilities. Such as, but not limited to, flight, heat vision, super strength etc. this spawned the cloning project named Kr." RTN explained with a blank expression

"I am made to destroy those who stand against the government. Such as Gecko State."

"Do they ever let you out of this lab?" Eureka asked hoping the answer was no so they could persuade him to their side.

"Images are implanted to put my IQ at 120. But no, asides from the mission to capture Gecko State, I've never been outside."

"Then come with us. Don't you know what the government does to innocent people? Come with us and we can take you outside and give you a life. We can show you the sun." Holland offered.

"I'm pretty sure it's after dark but we can show you the moon." Moon Doggy corrected.

RTN looked at them thinking about their offer.

"What do they do to innocents?" he asked with a soft and curious voice.

"If you get my hard drive there is a video we were going to use against the government to prove to the people who don't know what the government does, they're evil."

RTN walked over to where they kept the prisoners belongings, and pulled out the hard drive then went to the computer in front of the test chambers. He plugged in the hard drive and instantly a holographic screen appeared playing the video on the hard drive.

People screaming for their lives and loved ones only to have soldiers shoot them down in cold blood. Murdering anyone from elders to children. RTN kept the blank expression his face.

He took the hard drive out and put it back.

He looked back at the three and was about to say something when three scientists walked in.

"RTN what are you doing here?"

"I was ordered to guard the three prisoners." RTN said

"That doesn't matter. Get out of here." He ordered rudely. RTN walked out.

The two scientists looked back at the prisoners.

"What do you want with us?" Holland asked angrily.

"We're going to erase Eureka's memories after we gain the required amount of DNA to start the Coralian cloning project. And then we're going to probe your minds for information on Gecko state." He explained pressing a button.

Mechanical arms with built in syringes extended and ejected themselves in Eureka's neck. As for the other three they were having their heads gabbed with needles into their brains. The three screamed in pain as the scientists continued.

 **In a hallway**

RTN was walking down the hall to his pod when he heard Eureka's voice in his head

' _RTN. You don't have to live as a slave. You have your own free will. You can live in a prison all your life. Or you can live free. The choice is your. But ask yourself this. What would the original Kryptonian's do?'_

RTN thought about that last statement. He started walking back.

 **Back to the others**

The scientists were enjoying seeing their test subjects scream when the heard the door slide open. They turned expecting the general. But were surprised when it was RTN.

"What do you think you're doing?!" one of them shouted. They both ran over to him. The other scientist said. "Get back in your po-"

He was interrupted by RTN back handing both of them into the walls. "Don't give me orders." RTN growled as he continued.

"Are you hear to help us or fry us?" Moon Doggy asked mostly serious.

RTN grinned at them for a minute. "I don't have heat vision so I guess helpings my only option." He said with a smirk. Then he ripped open the containment pods then ripped their handcuffs in half.

"Thank you." Eureka said with a smile. RTN felt himself blush which never happened before. He tried to shack it off.

"Just hold up to your end of the deal."

"What did you mean when you said you don't have heat vision?"

"Think about I'm unit number 4 what do you think happened to the others. They were full kryptonian but they were too savage and blood thirsty to be controlled. So they decided to start off small and create part kryptonian that's when they created me and unit number 5."

"Where's he?" Stoner asked pressing the up button on the elevator.

"I don't know. All the other units' location was classified to me." RTN replied.

"So what can you do?" Eureka asked.

"Super strength, inferred vision, super hearing and I can leap over tall buildings in a single bounce." RTN explained as he and the others got on the elevator. They waited in silence.

When the doors opened revealing the ground level floor of the lab they immediately ran to the front door but the alarms went off and the lights turned red and metal doors covered the surface of the glass ones.

RTN felt himself weakening and used his super jump to propel himself through the doors like a cannon ball.

Once on the other side he winced felt a small amount of pain from smashing through the doors will red sun lights were on. And since the sun wasn't up it would take some time to recover.

"What about the Nirvash?" Eureka asked worried

"The type 0 was moved to another location I'm not aware of." RTN replied.

Holland was digging through his pack and pull out his com link. He turned it on.

This reminded RTN of the com link still in his ear. He pulled it out and crushed it between his fingers with ease.

"See," moon doggy said gesturing to the sky. RTN looked up and saw the moon and the star. RTN had never seen this before so he was breath taken.

"The moon,"

Just then a large green ship hovered over the five of them. "And theirs our ride." Holland said then he looked at RTN.

"Now here's my final offer. You can come with us and have purpose in your life, or you can walk away and live on your own." Holland offered as the ship lowered to the ground. RTN shrugged and followed the three. He's come this far why stop now?

 _I'd like to promote my you tube channel right here. The account name is Generator Rex The 2_ _nd_ _the icon is the one that looks like a Minecraft skin version of Generator Rex. Please show your support and ask me any questions about either my videos or fan fiction and that'll start a conversation for it._


End file.
